Pour une histoire de couleur
by AnhBean
Summary: Dumbledore est connu pour ses drôles de lubies et pour leur dernière année, les maraudeurs vont avoir de la compagnie ! Lorsqu'un échange inter-scolaire se passe plus ou moins bien, que la barrière de la langue est présente, que les hormones s'en mêlent, que peut-il bien se passer chez de jeunes adolescents ? Plusieurs pairings que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas spoiler l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le prologue d'une fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits et j'ai dans l'intention de publier une à deux fois par semaine, tout dépendra de mon avancée dans la fiction !

Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous :)

* * *

Tout commença lors d'une soirée normale, autant qu'une soirée puisse être normale à Poudlard.  
Alors que les premières années étaient répartis un à un, les professeurs chuchotaient entre eux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être vu par l'œil vif de Sirius Black.

\- Eh James, l'interpella Sirius en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Ouais ?

Sirius pointa discrètement du doigt la table des professeurs.

\- Ils parlent, d'habitude, ils ne parlent pas.

James et Remus qui avait tout entendu portèrent leur attention aux professeurs, et par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce vieux fou de Sirius ne se faisait pas de films pour une fois. Les trois garçons observèrent attentivement les professeurs et la grande salle. C'était le premier jour, les premières heures, ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Alors de quoi donc diable les professeurs pouvaient donc-t-ils bien parler ?  
La répartition se termina enfin. Les garçons attendirent le discours du directeur ou plutôt la fin de celui-ci pour pouvoir se jeter sur le banquet.

\- Mes chers élèves, bienvenus à tous et bon retour parmi nous à ceux qui étaient présent durant les années précédentes.

Le directeur marqua une pause et ajusta ses petites lunettes.

\- Cette année sera spéciale pour vous tous et plus particulièrement pour les septièmes années qui auront le privilège de faire partie du premier échange interscolaire de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle.

\- Silence, cria le professeur Dumbledore, j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué mais certains de vos camarades ne sont pas parmi nous…

Les élèves se regardèrent mutuellement et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, il manquait, effectivement, quelques élèves de dernière année.

\- Nous avons pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard l'honneur d'accueillir au sein de notre établissement dix élèves venant de toute l'Europe !

Sur ces mots, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur dix élèves vêtus de noir. Comme s'ils étaient faits d'une seule et même pièce, les dix élèves avancèrent ensemble, sans un bruit, sans un mot.

\- Ces élèves seront comme vous, répartis dans une de nos quatre maisons. Soyez bienveillant à leur égard, le directeur se tût le temps d'un instant, ils ne parlent évidemment pas couramment notre langue. Alors avec les professeurs nous avons décidés de mettre en place un système de parrainage. Certains d'entre vous sont-ils volontaires ?

Remus leva instantanément la main rapidement suivi de Lily, sa meilleure amie. D'autres mains se levèrent une à une. Lily regarda James, puis Sirius, et demanda au premier de se porter volontaire, sachant très bien qu'il accepterait si la demande venait d'elle. Et comme James et Sirius ne font qu'un, lorsqu'un leva la main, le second en fît de même.

\- Nous avons nos dix volontaires ! Place à nos amis maintenant.

Le directeur appela un à un les élèves. Quatre d'entre eux furent envoyés à Poufsouffle, trois à Gryffondor, deux à Serdaigle et une seule fût envoyée à Serpentard. A la fin du dîner, tous les volontaires furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où ils purent faire, autant que la langue le leur permettait, connaissance.

* * *

Le premier à avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied se trouva étrangement être le plus timide de tous, Remus. Qui se trouva fort dépourvu lorsque son regard croisa celui de la seule Serpentard.

\- Hallo, ich bien Remus.

Les yeux gris et vide de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'une légère nuance de violet tout comme ses cheveux.

\- Oh, du sprichst Deutsch !

Remus inclina la tête de sorte à dire oui et regarda la jeune fille. Les nuances violettes de ses yeux et cheveux n'étaient plus là, il avait dû rêver.

\- Ich bin Rachel, Rachel Kayser und ich habe siebzehn Jahre alt.

Tandis que Remus et Rachel commençaient à parler de cet échange scolaire, Lily fit la rencontre d'Agathe, Gryffondor tout comme elle. Elle découvrit sans aucune surprise qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'anglais à la perfection mais suffisamment pour avoir quelques échanges intéressants. James se trouva un garçon lui aussi à Gryffondor mais n'y porta que peu d'intérêts, préférant largement regarder la « douce » Lily.

\- Et toi, t'es seule ?

En posant la question Sirius détailla la jeune femme se trouvant face à lui. De longs cheveux noirs et raides, un visage fin tout comme les traits de celui-ci, des yeux foncés et un charme certain. Elle était le reflet même de toutes les femmes de sa famille à l'exception fait qu'elle avait était répartie chez les Serdaigle. Il tira la grimace.

\- Oui. Je suis Drusilla. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

L'anglais de Drusilla fit sourire Sirius. Il était étrange et chantant.

\- Sirius, garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard, pour te servir !

* * *

Comme vous avez dû le voir certains passages sont en allemand. Voulez vous la traduction ou bien comme ça cela vous convient ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'accepte le bon comme le mauvais ! Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir, non ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

\- Je t'assure que j'ai vu ses cheveux changer de couleur !

Plongé dans son livre, Remus murmura un léger « hm », il n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait son ami.

\- Remus je te parle, piailla le garçon.

Après un soupir, Remus leva le nez de son livre et regarda son ami.

\- Oui Sirius ?

\- Ses cheveux changent de couleur je te dis !

Remus fronça les sourcils, Rachel.

\- Tu parles de Rachel ?

\- De qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre, railla Sirius.

Il avait vu lui aussi les cheveux de la jeune femme passer du plus beau des gris à un gris teinté de violet.

\- De quelle couleur les as-tu vus ?

\- Orange ! Ses cheveux étaient oranges j'te jure Lunard !

Le orange n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec le violet. Remus plongea dans ses pensées. Poudlard avait pourtant le même éclairage partout…

\- J'entends les rouages de ton cerveau d'ici. Tu penses à quoi ?

Remus se leva du sofa dans lequel il était installé et se dirigea vers Lily ou plutôt vers Agathe. Il avait un doute, il fallait qu'il lui pose quelques questions.

\- Bonjour Agathe, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser si cela ne te dérange pas…

La dite Agathe cessa sa conversation avec Lily et son sourire disparu alors qu'elle se tournait vers Remus. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut et s'arrêta sur ses cicatrices. Remus inspira profondément et serra les dents. Il avait l'habitude mais cela le dérangeait toujours autant.

\- Remus non ? Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

Il sembla peser ses mots un instant. Il fallait faire simple pour être compréhensible. Bien que la jeune fille faisait d'énormes progrès en anglais elle ne devait pas le comprendre et le parler suffisamment bien pour qu'on puisse parler à la légère.

\- Tu connais bien Rachel ?

\- Hmm, elle haussa les épaules, nous sommes à l'école depuis six ans ensemble. Mais je ne la connais pas beaucoup, elle est secrète.

Son anglais était intelligible, Lily faisait de l'excellent travail.

\- Tu peux nous dire quelque chose sur ses cheveux ou sur ses yeux ?

Agathe afficha un air narquois et appuya sa joue contre son poing.

\- Vous avez déjà remarqué ? Pourtant elle fait très attention avec ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Une légère nuance de violet… Et du orange.

Le sourire de la jeune Gryffondor s'agrandit.

\- Oh ! De la surprise et de la colère. Qu'avez-vous donc pu bien faire pour la faire passer dans ces deux états ? Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que ses émotions étaient liées aux couleurs. Et encore plus pour enlever ce gris qui la teinte quotidiennement, et vous en trois jours vous avez pu voir deux couleurs ? Bravo !

Remus remercia son interlocutrice et quitta la salle commune. Sirius qui avait suivi la conversation de loin fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Cornedrue, je crois que notre cher Lunard est tombé sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- On y va ?

\- Pour passer des heures le nez dans un bouquin ? Non merci !

James alias Cornedrue acquiesça. L'idée de passer le reste de sa soirée à la bibliothèque ne l'enchantait guère. Il préférait rester assis ici, sur ce canapé, les yeux rivés sur sa dulcinée.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Cornedrue, c'est niais à souhait, tu dégoulines.

Cornedrue se jeta sur Sirius et les deux garçons se mirent à se battre sur le sofa qui grinçait sous leur poids. Les lunettes de James volèrent et il entreprit de s'en prendre à la « chevelure parfaite et soigneuse » de Sirius qui se mit à crier. Un soupir se fit entendre et une tornade rousse déboula, saisissant par le col de sa chemise son petit ami.

\- James Potter ! En tant que préfet en chef votre comportement doit être exemplaire !

L'intervention de Lily eut pour effet de calmer instantanément les deux garçons. Une fois la bagarre terminée, Lily tourna les talons et retourna s'asseoir près d'Agathe, ignorant complètement James qui l'appelait à travers la pièce.

\- Bravo. Tu as tout gâché Patmol, marmonna James en croisant les bras, j'aurais mieux fait de suivre Lunard pour le coup et ne pas t'écouter.

Sirius fit mine de s'offusquer et il croisa les bras, avant de se relever et d'aller voir Lily.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Remus a quitté la salle commune ?

\- Il a eu une discussion avec Agathe à propos de sa filleul, puis il est partit, sans rien dire, elle cessa de parler un instant et regarda Sirius, elle est intrigante tu ne trouves pas ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. S'il la trouvait intrigante ? Probablement. Mais il ressortait quelque chose d'elle qu'il n'appréciait pas. Entre ça et le fait qu'elle monopolisait les pensées de Remus…

\- Ouais. Intrigante ouais.

Il se renfrogna et monta dans son dortoir. Il était tard, Remus ne reviendrait probablement pas avant un moment, voir ne reviendrait pas du tout. S'il était plongé dans un bouquin il ne verrait sûrement pas le temps passer.

* * *

Tout était calme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque Remus y pénétra après plusieurs heures passées à la bibliothèque, tous les élèves étant partis se coucher. Sans un bruit, Remus traversa la salle commune, monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir et toujours sans aucun bruit pénétra dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Il se dirigea directement vers le lit de Sirius qu'il secoua doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort.

\- Maudit soit-il, murmura Remus lorsqu'une baguette se pointa sur sa gorge, il déglutit avant de prendre une voix plus douce, Patmol, c'est moi, Lunard.

Remus entendit un léger soupir de soulagement et un bruit de drap froissé. Il s'installa sur le lit de Sirius, en tailleur et attendit un moment que son ami soit bien réveillé.

\- Putain Lunard il est quelle heure ?

\- Cinq heures moins le quart.

Sirius grogna.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour rien.

Remus gloussa quelque peu et ôta ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à côté de son ami. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire ça. Les petites conversations nocturnes, lorsque Remus était tracassé ou qu'il découvrait quelque chose qu'il jugeait intéressant. Dans ces cas-là, il était impossible pour lui de dormir, alors Sirius et lui avait passé un accord.

\- Je crois que c'est une métamorphomage ! C'est un terme employé pour parler des sorciers qui ont la capacité de se transformer ou de se métamorphoser sans aucune potion, d'après ce que j'ai lu, cela ne s'apprend pas, c'est inné, génétique. Tr…

\- En quoi cela concerne Rachel, Sirius savait que Remus pouvait déblatérer durant de longues heures sur des sujets très variés, mais lui était fatigué alors si pour une fois son ami pouvait venir droit au but sans faire quarante détour.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase tu l'auras su, il inspira un instant, c'est très rare apparemment. Et les cheveux des métamorphomage changent de couleur en fonction de leurs sentiments. Il n'y a pas de liste donnée, chaque métamorphomage à son « code couleur ».

Sirius resta silencieux et Remus le rejoignit dans son silence.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle à Agathe. Peut-être qu'elle connait ces couleurs, suggéra Remus.

\- Ou bien dressons nous-même notre propre liste. Nous n'avons qu'à la mettre dans tous ses états ! C'est bien plus amusant que de demander à cette fille.

Remus répondit un petit « probablement » avant de se pelotonner sous la couverture de Sirius. Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius pu entendre la respiration lente et profonde de son ami, paisiblement endormi ce qui provoqua un sourire sur son visage. A cet instant précis, il était bien heureux de ne pas être comme cette fille.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Non mais j'te jure ! Une métamorphomage, si c'est pas géant ça !

\- Une quoi ?

\- Mé-ta-mor-pho-ma-ge.

Sirius était dans tous ses états alors que James fourrait une autre cuillère de son petit déjeuner dans sa bouche.

\- Comment tu connais ce mot toi ? Quand ça comporte plus de trois syllabes ça ne peut pas rentrer dans ton cerveau.

Sirius s'étouffa avec son propre petit déjeuner et devint tout rouge, l'air commençant à manquer dans ses poumons. Une tape violente sortie de nulle part délogea ce qui encombrait sa trachée et Sirius était à deux doigts de remercier son sauveur lorsqu'il croisa le regard foudroyant de Remus.

\- Lunard j'suis désolé tu me connais tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le dire à James !

Remus, pour une raison qui lui était étrangère était énervé. Enervé après cette grande gueule de Sirius Black. Après cette amitié qui liait les deux jeunes hommes. Et après la confiance absolue qu'il vouait au garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna les talons, quittant la salle principale. Peut-être que Rachel ne voulait pas que cela se sache, et peut-être qu'à cause de lui tout Poudlard allait finir par être au courant. Il était le premier à savoir qu'un secret avait parfois de bonnes raisons d'être cachés. Même si James et Sirius avait su garder le sien, ils n'avaient jamais su en garder aucun autre. Il fallait qu'il trouve Rachel pour lui parler et pour s'excuser.

Où pouvait donc se trouver la Serpentard ? Il déambulait dans les couloirs espérant trouver la jeune femme. Il n'avait que peu de chance de la trouver, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, elle devait probablement se trouver dans le réfectoire avec tous les autres élèves. Résigné, Remus emprunta les escaliers pour descendre dans les cachots où allait se dérouler son premier cours de la matinée. C'est là qu'il tomba sur elle, assise, un livre entre les mains.

\- Hallo Rachel, wie geht's dir?

\- Mir geht's gut. Und du?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Elle restait les yeux figés sur ce que Remus reconnu comme étant un manuel de potion.

\- Ich bin verwirrt…

Cette phrase sembla digne d'attention car la jeune femme releva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux ambrés de Remus.

\- Il y a quoi ?

Bien que maladroite la formulation de Rachel était claire. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire quelque chose de semblable.

\- Tu es une métamorphomage ?

\- Ah, metamorphmagus. Ja, ich bin eins. Warum willst du das wissen?

\- Meine Freunde sind sich dessen bewusst. Wegen deiner Haare.

\- Scheiße, les cheveux de Rachel passèrent du orange au rouge avant de tendre vers un vert bleuté.

Remus regarda avec stupéfaction les changements de couleur s'opérer. Il était intrigué. Par la réaction de la jeune femme et par toutes ces couleurs. Que signifiaient-elles ?

\- Es tut mir leid, sie werden nicht darüber reden. Ich verspreche es dir.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre un peu et tendis sa main à Remus. Ils se serrèrent la main, comme si un marché silencieux venait de se conclure dans le couloir obscur.

\- Ce serait mieux de parler l'autre langue.

\- En effet, Remus acquiesça, il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en parlant sa langue, je peux te donner des cours particulier, si tu veux.

\- Je veux, affirma-t-elle avec un rictus qui semblait tendre vers le sourire.

L'heure du cours approchait. Les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le couloir. Le visage de Rachel se referma et Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Un « ça ira » silencieux que la jeune fille accepta. La porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit et sans dire un mot, dans un consentement mutuel, Rachel et Remus s'assirent côte à côte.

Lorsque Sirius et James entrèrent dans la salle, ils mimèrent une flèche en plein cœur alors que Peter fit une petite moue. Sirius s'installa juste derrière Remus et l'interpella immédiatement. Mais le garçon fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il était encore énervé après son ami et espérait que ce cours parviendrait à le détendre.

\- C'est eux tes amis ?

\- Oui, Remus passa ses mains sur son visage, ce sont à la fois les meilleures personnes que l'on peut connaître et les pires.

\- Je ne crois pas comprendre, elle se retourna et défigura les deux amis du garçon, Rachel.

Sirius et James regardèrent Rachel et se présentèrent sous l'œil attentif de Remus qui avait froncé les sourcils avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne prennent la parole, une sorte de mise en garde, « attention je vous surveille ». Et les deux énergumènes ne bronchèrent pas. Bien que plus petit qu'eux, Remus avait une sorte d'autorité sur ses amis que personne ne comprenait, lui encore moins.

* * *

Le cours commença et tout le petit monde se concentra sur le professeur. Remus en plus de devoir suivre le cours devait le traduire lorsque Rachel ne comprenait pas, et malheureusement pour lui, cela arrivait bien trop souvent pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Un bref regard à sa meilleure amie lui permit de voir qu'elle aussi était dans cette galère. Sirius et James, eux, n'étaient pas incommodés par cela car leurs filleuls respectifs parlaient suffisamment l'anglais pour comprendre les cours enseignés. De plus, Drusilla ne partageait pas le cours de potion des Gryffondor.

Contrairement aux années précédentes, le cours n'était pas un plaisir pour Remus, il en aurait presque regretté le fait de s'être assis à côté de Rachel. Mais elle était d'une agréable compagnie, du genre silencieuse, non turbulente. Pas comme les deux zozos derrière lui qui étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains une fois de plus. Mais il faisait la tête à Sirius, alors pour une fois, il ne s'en mêla pas et ne calma pas les deux garçons, tant pis pour eux s'ils se retrouvaient en retenue. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça qu'aurait aimé agir Remus, mais il avait le cœur trop bon, comme le lui répétait souvent sa mère lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Alors une fois de plus, il fit usage de son autorité. Un regard menaçant, et quelques mots bien placés firent bouder Sirius. Pour gérer James, c'était beaucoup plus simple, la simple évocation du prénom de Lily le mettait dans tous ses états.

Lily était réputée dans tout Poudlard pour sa bonté et sa gentillesse, mais malheureusement pour James, lorsqu'il était question de lui, Lily se montrait impitoyable et sévère. Elle avait sauvé la mise à cet idiot plus d'une fois. Mais à son plus grand damne, celui-ci n'arrêtait jamais de se mettre dans des situations impossible. C'était agaçant, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Lily attrapa Remus par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement hors de la salle de classe.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que cela serait si compliqué, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Je crois que je vais faire une overdose d'allemand d'ici peu !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

Au moins les deux autres n'ont provoqués aucune explosion ou désastre, elle soupira de soulagement, j'ai eu peur que le cours tourne mal. En plus Severus n'était pas si loin que ça, le temps d'un instant j'ai cru qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui, comme d'habitude.

Remus resta silencieux. Ses amis n'étaient pas connus pour aimer Severus Rogue. Bien au contraire, ils le détestaient. Lui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement non plus, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius et James, il ne s'en serait jamais pris à lui, comme Peter probablement.

\- Tu avoueras qu'ils se sont calmés non ?

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille, mais j'aimerais tout bonnement que vous cessiez de l'importuner.

Le fait que Remus soit impliqué dans la conversation le froissa un peu, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait participé à certains lynchages du garçon. Et même s'il n'en était pas le cerveau, il avait participé.  
Ils enchaînèrent les cours les uns après les autres, à la fin de la journée, Remus eut le sentiment de n'avoir jamais autant parlé allemand de toute sa vie.  
S'il s'avérait compliqué pour Rachel de comprendre la théorie, elle excellait en pratique. Aucune des matières étudiées durant la journée ne semblait lui avoir parue pénible, elle n'avait rien raté et avait même aidé certaines personnes de façon discrète. Un coup de coude pour changer le mouvement de la baguette en cours de métamorphose ou bien une intervention discrète dans le pot d'un camarade en cours de botanique.  
Remus la surveillait du coin de l'œil ou peut-être veillait-il sur elle, dans tous les cas, la première journée de cours avec leurs camarades venus de Beauxbatons avait permis au garçon d'observer la jeune Rachel.

Il avait appris au cours de la journée que celle-ci avait un an de moins que les autres élèves de leur promotion. Que la jeune fille était une sorcière très talentueuse dans tous les domaines et qu'elle ne prenait jamais la parole durant les cours à moins d'y avoir été forcée. Durant les pauses, Rachel restait seule à lire ou bien restait avec certains camarades de son école mais ne prenait jamais part à leur conversation. C'était, on peut le dire, un loup solitaire mais altruiste.

Seul dans son dortoir, Remus prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit en haut de la feuille en lettres capitales « Rachel ». Puis, il dessina de petites étoiles les une sous les autres pour dresser une liste. A côté des deux premières il écrivit violet et orange. Il dissimula son parchemin sous son oreiller et se promit de percer à jour les mystérieuses couleurs de Rachel avant que celle-ci ne quitte Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

Le violet semblait être associé à la surprise. Le orange à la colère. D'après Lily, des Serpentard de première années l'aurait vu avec des cheveux bordeaux. Mais pour quelle raison ? Quel sentiment ? Il ne doutait pas de la véracité de leur propos car personne ne mentirait à ce sujet, et des premières années… Non Remus n'y croyait pas.

\- Monsieur Lupin quittez la Lune et revenez sur Terre s'il vous plaît !

Remus bafouilla des excuses en rougissant et baissa la tête sur son manuel tandis que ses amis se moquaient de lui. Lui dire à lui de quitter la Lune… Cela les amusait toujours autant. Le garçon inspira profondément. Rachel l'obnubilait. Remus était du genre à ne pas aimer le fait de ne pas comprendre, et il détestait par-dessus tout l'ignorance. Et face à cette mutation génétique propre aux sorciers, il se retrouvait comme un bébé devant un livre. Il était perdu, ne comprenait pas et peinait à avancer. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête.

\- Tu penses à quoi encore Lunard ?

\- Rachel. Elle a été vue avec du bordeaux dans les cheveux, il marqua une pause, je me demande ce que cela signifie.

Sirius fit la moue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda alors Remus intrigué.

\- Tu passes ton temps avec elle ou à penser à elle, tu nous laisses en plan Lunard !

\- Mais pas du tout, tu te fais des films Patmol.

Il tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami et lui adressa un léger sourire. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon lui fasse un scandale un plein cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Elle est intrigante, et intéressante, Remus sembla réfléchir, puis elle a du charme non ?

Sirius tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Remus et James qui commençait à s'endormir. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Sirius qui se referma sur lui-même durant le restant de l'heure.

* * *

Durant le repas, Sirius n'adressa pas la parole à son ami. Il n'adressa plus particulièrement la parole à personne. Mais lorsque son regard noir croisait celui ambré de Remus il le détournait immédiatement ou le fusillait.

\- Hallo !

Tout le monde su qui venait d'arriver sans que quiconque n'ait à lever les yeux.

\- Rachel ! Tu veux manger avec nous, proposa Lily en se décalant légèrement, créant un espace entre elle et Remus.

\- Habe ich das Recht ?

\- Bien sûr, installes toi, dit Lily en souriant, bien qu'elle ne parlait pas l'allemand, la question était évidente.

Lily était une bonne personne. Tout le monde l'appréciait et elle appréciait tout le monde, du moins c'est ce qu'elle laissait penser. De nature bienveillante, elle était toujours là pour tendre sa main, même à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qui pouvait la mépriser de par son statut de née moldu.

La petite assemblée constituée de James, Remus, Lily, Peter accueillirent avec plaisir la nouvelle venue. Tout le monde sembla satisfait de sa présence sauf Sirius qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son arrivée à table. Il était tellement fixé sur elle que les bruits de la grande salle n'étaient plus présents autour de lui. Une bulle de silence et de colère s'était formée le laissant seul avec Rachel. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il la détestait. Oui, c'était ça qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne la trouvait pas intrigante, ni charmante. Ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle était de trop dans son monde, elle lui volait un de ses meilleurs amis et lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Décidément cette fille n'avait rien pour plaire.

\- Patmol t'es sûr que ça va ?

James s'était penché pour intercaler son visage entre Sirius et Rachel. Il parlait depuis cinq bonnes minutes à son ami mais celui-ci ne lui répondait pas. Il restait figé, le poing crispé sur sa fourchette et les yeux pleins de colère.

\- Ouais, ça va, lâcha-t-il finalement avec dédain.

Cornedrue se réinstalla à sa place, inquiet pour son ami. Alors qu'il finissait sa bouchée, Sirius releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rachel.

\- Warum sieht mich dieser Typ so an, demanda calmement Rachel tout en gardant son regard fixé dans celui de Sirius.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire fais partager tout le monde, c'est pas drôle sinon.

La voix du garçon était plus glaciale et méprisante que jamais. Toute l'assemblée assistait, incrédule, à ce qui était en train de se passer sans savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

\- Aller, parle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose. La colère qui émanait de Sirius était plus que palpable et l'atmosphère devenait pour chacun de plus en plus pesante.

\- T'inquiète pas Rachel il a ses règles il est de mauvais poil c'est norm…

\- La ferme James ! C'est à elle que je parle pas à toi !

Rachel semblait d'un calme olympien alors que ses cheveux se teintaient de bleu marine et de blanc. Remus regardait la scène tous comme les autres sans ne savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix était pleine de mépris. Son regard plein de haine. Les deux se regardaient comme s'ils allaient se sauter dessus, prêts à en débattre.

Sur un accord de signe de tête mutuel, James attrapa Sirius par les épaules tandis que Remus glissait sa main dans celle de Rachel pour lui faire quitter la grande salle. Il la tira pour la faire avancer plus rapidement alors qu'il sentait sur eux le regard plein de haine de son meilleur ami. Il la guida jusque dans la cours extérieur où il reprit son souffle. Le sport n'étant vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit une respiration normale, Remus se rendit compte que sa main tenait fermement celle de Rachel qu'il regarda. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant teintés de rose alors que ses yeux viraient du rose ou bleu par intermittence.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…

Le visage de Remus était peiné. Tout comme lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, tout ça le dépassait et lui faisait peur, mal. Une main se posa sur son visage et dans un geste doux le caressa. Il n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de sa jeune amie. Les doigts s'attardèrent sur ses cicatrices, il tressaillit.

\- Tu es gentille, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive, les mots de Remus ne furent qu'un murmure.

\- Es ist nichts, ich bin daran gewöhnt, Rachel souria mais Remus ne le vit pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant que Remus et Rachel profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil et de la présence de l'autre, il n'en était pas de même pour Sirius.

\- Putain mec c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Fou moi la paix James, foutez moi tous la paix bordel !

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un coup rapide et violent s'abattit dans l'estomac de Sirius, le pliant et lui coupant le souffle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre, James l'empoigna par sa cape et le plaqua contre le mur de la salle commune.

\- Tu fais vraiment de la merde depuis que les nouveaux sont là, t'es devenu trop con et crois-moi c'est gentil par rapport à ce que tu es réellement.

Sirius attrapa les poignets de James et força dessus pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Si tu blesses Remus je te casse la gueule, le ton de James était on ne peut plus sérieux, son regard était dur, tout comme ses mots.

Le genou de Sirius décrocha un gémissement de douleur chez James qui desserra les poings pour masser son ventre.

\- J'veux pas le blesser au contraire ! Il est plus important que n'importe qui et c'te fille me l'enlève !

Sirius se tût un instant avant de reprendre sur un cri.

\- Il est obsédé ! On existe plus, je n'existe plus ! Et je suis le seul à le remarquer ? Je suis le seul que ça choque ?!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, hébétés. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Le subconscient de Sirius avait dominé sa conscience et avait laissé éclater au grand jour des mots enfouis depuis des années.

\- Patmol, James sembla chercher ses mots, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, après toutes les filles que Sirius avait mis dans son lit l'idée lui semblait saugrenue, tu es amoureux de Remus ?

\- Tais-toi James, juste, tais-toi.

La discussion était close. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Le malaise entre eux deux était palpable. Comment n'avaient-ils rien remarqué plus tôt ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, tenta James.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire James.

Ils s'installèrent dans le sofa, en silence.

\- Plusieurs années je crois, je ne sais plus, quand j'y repense j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours était comme ça.

\- Et moi, demanda James, inquiet de la réponse, il ne voulait pas que son ami ait pensé à lui de cette façon-là, surtout si cela provoquait en lui certaines « réactions » masculine.

Sirius se tourna vers James et se mit à rire.

\- Toi ? Sérieusement ? T'as vu ta tronche ?

Les deux garçons recommencèrent à se chamailler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques minutes auparavant. James reprit un air sérieux et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu lui fais du mal en agissant comme ça. Arrêtes Sirius.

\- Mais ça me crève de les voir tous les deux.

Il semblait tellement sincère. Si Sirius souffrait, James s'en voyait forcément affecté. Et voir son meilleur ami, son frère, dans un tel état lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais personne ne pouvait forcer Remus à aimer Sirius, même pas James.

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis certain que ça va s'arranger. Tu te le sortiras de la tête, t'es bien sortis de ta famille alors plus rien ne peut t'arrêter !

Sirius fit un sourire à son ami et le remercia. Cette conversation lui avait étonnamment fait un bien fou. Mais il allait maintenant devoir affronter les foudres de son cher Lunard et ça, ça n'allait pas être facile. Vu le comportement qu'avait eu le garçon les jours précédents et durant le repas, il ne se laisserait pas facilement approché par Sirius et serait encore moins réceptif à ses propos.

\- Je suis dans la merde pas vrai ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu mon vieux, répondit James du tac au tac.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il était mal, vraiment mal. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de son ami et fila au dortoir, prit une douche et se mit au lit. La journée avait été un véritable cauchemar et avait durée bien trop longtemps pour que son corps et son cerveau tiennent le coup quelques minutes de plus. Il lui fallait du repos, du repos amplement mérité, d'après lui.

* * *

Leurs mains s'étaient séparées lorsque d'autres élèves étaient arrivés, probablement pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et de la douce chaleur ambiante. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le climat était parfait.

Remus s'étira et regarda Rachel enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes. La jeune fille mit ses pieds dans la fontaine et fit clapoter l'eau, cela sembla l'amuser.

\- Vous n'avez pas de fontaine chez vous ?

\- Si. Mais l'école est beaucoup plus, elle chercha ses mots mais ne les trouva pas, Die Schule ist viel strenger.

\- Votre école est beaucoup plus stricte ? Tu as un exemple, demanda Remus, intéressé, il ne connaissait pas bien cette école, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était en France et qu'elle avait un certain prestige.

\- Il suffit de voir nos tenues, elles sont si… Raffiniert.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire, alors il profitait juste de l'instant présent. Il regardait Rachel avec bienveillance, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Ses cheveux se teintèrent à nouveau de rose.

\- Que veut dire cette couleur, osa demander Remus.

Rachel sembla hésiter, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de divulguer des informations à ce sujet. Elle était différente. Elle sortait du lot alors que dans son école tous rentraient dedans. Dès sa première année là-bas, elle a sût que rien ne serait simple pour elle lorsqu'un groupe de filles plus âgées l'avait prise à part. Leurs mots avaient été violents. Et depuis ce jour-là, Rachel était Rachel. Quasiment imperturbable, sauf en présence de ce garçon. Sa bienveillance était nouvelle pour elle.

\- Meine Haare sind rosa, wenn mir peinlich ist.

Remus s'excusa, il ne voulait pas embarrasser la jeune fille. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, que ce n'était rien, qu'elle devait juste apprendre à gérer ses sentiments en sa présence.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu gérer tes sentiments ?

\- Et toi ?

Il sourit, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

\- C'est un secret, souffla Remus.

\- Alors il en sera de même pour moi, ses yeux et cheveux virèrent au violet, mais pas celui de la dernière fois, celui-ci tirait plus vers le pastel, tu cherches en moi Remus, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Remus s'était posé la question lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire quelle conclusion il en avait tiré. Il s'imaginait bien lui dire « c'est parce que tu m'obnubiles Rachel », droit dans les yeux.

\- Parle.

Le ton de Rachel fit frissonner Remus. Il se sentait mis à nu et vulnérable avec elle. Elle était d'une telle froideur, à l'instar de Rachel, mais Remus avait bien compris que tout cela n'était qu'une apparence, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Rachel s'obstinait à jouer ce rôle avec lui.

\- Tu m'obnubiles, Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils s'étaient quittés quelques minutes après que Remus se soit déclaré. Les cheveux de la jeune fille n'avaient pas fait que de se teinter légèrement de rose comme ça avait été le cas auparavant. Ils étaient devenus entièrement rose, comme ses yeux. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et elle avait bafouillé quelques mots avant de s'excuser et partir dans son dortoir.

Remus, abasourdi, était resté seul. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais il avait fallut que ça sorte. La réaction de Rachel était on ne peut plus normale. Dire à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis un peu moins de deux semaines qu'elle nous obnubile n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire. Assis et songeur sur le bord de la fontaine, il fut surpris lorsqu'une paire de lèvre se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- C'était pour essayer.

Face à lui se trouvait Lily. Puis James, Sirius, Dumbledore. Tout un tas de visage défilèrent face à lui. Remus était ébahi, c'était quelque chose de magique.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Je n'ai qu'à crisper mon visage et celui-ci prend la forme que je veux, répondit un second Remus.

\- Ça, c'est perturbant par contre, le Remus face à lui se fendit d'un sourire alors que les traits humains prirent l'aspect d'un chat.

Du bout des doigts, Remus glissa ses doigts sur le pelage du chat qui se changea immédiatement en phénix.

\- Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence ?

Le visage de Rachel reprit place sur son corps, avec des cheveux on ne peut plus gris et les yeux tout autant.

\- Oui.

Rachel ne semblait pas vouloir tenir une conversation. Alors pourquoi était donc-t-elle revenue ? Et surtout pourquoi diable l'avait-elle embrassée ? Tout un tas de questions embrumait son esprit lorsque la voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

\- Nous nous connaissons peu, fut tout ce que trouva Remus à répondre, il se tut, hésita et inspira profondément, mais nous pouvons essayer, je suppose, fini-t-il par dire.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille devinrent jaune alors qu'elle se jetait sur Remus, les faisant basculer tous les deux dans la fontaine. Non loin d'eux, derrière une colonne, Lily regardait la scène avec amusement. Mais pour elle, quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus n'était pas fait pour finir avec cette jeune fille, elle avait comme une sorte de pressentiment. Tout ça n'apporterait que des histoires aux deux jeunes gens. Ne voulant pas jouer les voyeuses, elle s'approcha de la fontaine et s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant se redresser rapidement Rachel bientôt suivie de Remus.

\- Nous avons glissé, balbutia-t-il alors que sa meilleure amie posait ses poings sur ses hanches, il soupira, je ne sais pas mentir, c'est ça ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- J'ai tout vu. Êtes-vous sûrs de vous ? Je n'ai rien contre toi Rachel, Lily tourna la tête vers elle en disant cela, mais Remus est un très bon ami, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, alors réfléchissez un instant.

Le jaune des cheveux de Rachel vira au moutarde avant de reprendre leurs couleurs naturelle.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas faire de mal, comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle avança d'un pas se plaçant en avant de Remus.

\- Je te crois, Lily lui adressa un sourire, ce ne sera pas facile je te préviens. Il est comme cul et chemise avec James, Sirius et Peter. Et l'un d'entre eux semble avoir une dent contre toi. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de ne pas répliquer s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

La Serpentard hocha la tête et d'un coup de baguette, Lily sécha ses deux amis avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux.

\- Sinon en tant que préfet en chef je tiens à vous dire que vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs respectifs alors plus vite que ça avant que je ne prévienne les directeurs de vos maisons !

Sans dire quoique ce soit, se sachant en tort, les deux se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

Remus resta quelques instants devant la porte du sien, n'osant pas entrer. Il avait peur de tomber sur Sirius. Il était très en colère après lui et savait très bien que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Pourtant Rachel ne lui avait rien fait ! Elle ne s'en était prise à personne que son ami n'affectionnait, elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Remus ouvrit la porte et se dirigea silencieusement vers la douche. Sous l'eau chaude, il songea aux deux semaines qui venaient de se dérouler et il ne trouvait aucun sens à ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans sa vie. Il soupira, il était maudit jusqu'au bout. Rien de ce qui lui arrivait ne pouvait être simple. Le garçon était à bout moralement. Ses derniers échanges avec Sirius n'étaient pas normaux et cela le blessait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

C'est sur ces pensées négatives que Remus se mit au lit, attrapa son parchemin et y ajouta les couleurs qu'il avait découvert chez la jolie Rachel.

RACHEL

Violet : surprise

Orange : colère

Bordeaux :

Blanc :

Bleu marine :

Rose : embarras

Jaune :

Sa liste ressemblait pour le moment à cela mais la plume de Remus sembla hésiter un instant face au jaune. Etait-ce réellement de la joie ? Il inscrivit le « joie » à côté de la couleur mais l'accompagna d'un point d'interrogation. Il compléta sa liste.

RACHEL

Violet : surprise

Orange : colère

Bordeaux :

Blanc :

Bleu marine :

Rose : embarras

Jaune : Joie ( ?)

Moutarde :

Remus lança un « nox » et sa baguette éteignit. Il la rangea sous son oreiller, près de la liste et ferma les yeux. Il avait embrassé une fille. Ou plutôt, une fille l'avait embrassé. Il se remémora le contact des lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes et se mit à sourire. Bien que bref, cela avait était très doux. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne petit à petit, et durant la nuit, il revit le doux visage de Rachel.


End file.
